The optical pickup is the key component of the disk drive to read and write data, and the quality requirement of data transmission of the optical pickup is higher than other consumer electronic apparatus. The optical pickup communicates with the main board by a flexible flat cable in the system. Due to high working frequency of the optical pickup, those signals would couple into the flexible flat cable to generate the harmonic noises, whose frequency range is usually from 700 MHz to 900 MHz. The noise emits radiation outward to other apparatus and causes electromagnetic interference (EMI).
There are solutions to suppress the electromagnetic interference (EMI), for example, coating a metal layer on the panel of the disk drive, or arranging a ferrite core on the flexible flat cable. The latter mentioned solution can suppress the electromagnetic interference (EMI) effectively but its shortcomings are higher cost and movement limitation of the flexible flat cable. As shown in FIG. 1, another solution to the mentioned problem is pasting the aluminum foil 108 on both sides of the flexible flat cable 102. The solution also can suppress the electromagnetic interference (EMI) effectively, but the aluminum foil 108 increases the possibility of signals coupling that usually influences the data-write quality of the optical pickup.